Opposites Attract
by Black Neko Hinata
Summary: Yumi, Aelita and Jordan are new students at Kadic Academy. Everyone seems to be afraid of them because of Yumi's rough exterior, but maybe Ulrich will soften her cold heart.
1. Chapter 1 New Girls

Opposites Attract

Chapter One- New Girls

(AN: This is my second Code Lyoko FanFic. I hope everyone likes it!)

Ulrich Stern and his best friend Odd Della Robbia were on their way to their science class. They had gone to this school all their lives and knew everyone. It was a normal afternoon, everything going to same way as it always did.

All of a sudden, three girls sped by on a skateboard, nearly knocking them over.

"Watch where you're going!" Odd yelled after them.

"Who were they?" Ulrich asked.

"Dunno. Maybe they're new."

"We haven't gotten a new student here the whole time we've gone to this school."

"There's a first time for everything."

The two boys continued walking.

They walked into the room just as the bell began to ring. Everyone took their seats as the teacher stood in front of the room.

"Everyone, we have three new student joining us today." Mrs. Hertz, the science teacher, said.

"Told you." Odd whispered to Ulrich.

The three girls entered the room and stood in front of everyone.

"This is Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Hopper, and Jordan Harris. They are all exchange students from Japan." Mrs. Hertz informed everyone.

The one known as Yumi had shoulder length black hair with red streaks through it. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said, 'Sorry if I looked like I was interested' in red letters, black faded jeans with a red, short skirt over them, and black and red Vanz. Her fingernails were painted black with red stars in the middle. She was also wearing a black leather choker with a swirled red design across it and a silver bat hanging down from it.

The one called Aelita had shoulder length, black hair as well, but with hot pink streaks. She was wearing a black tank top that said, 'Bite Me' in pink letters, black faded jeans with a short pink skirt over them, and pink and black Etnies. Her fingernails were also painted black with hot pink stars in the middle. Her choker was black but the swirled design was hot pink and a silver bat hung down.

The last girl who's name was Jordan had shoulder length hair with blue streaks. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said, 'Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful, hate me cause your boyfriend thinks so' in blue letter, black faded jeans with a short blue skirt over them, and black and blue Vanz. Her nails were painted black with blue stars in the middle. And her leather choker had a blue swirled design with the same silver bat.

The three of them walked to the back of the room and sat down at a table together.

"Wow, is that how they dress in Japan?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, but Sissi's going to love having them here. She'll have new victims." Ulrich said.

After class, the three girls ran outside and grabbed their skateboards that were leaning against the building. They all rode off towards the dorm rooms.

"Maybe we should tell them, they're not supposed to be in their dorms during the afternoon." Odd said, and the two boys watched them.

"Why, we do it all the time and we never got caught. Where do they expect us to go after classes?" Ulrich asked.

"Lunch." Odd said with a smile.

"You're always thinking about food."

The three of them walked in the building and up two flights of stairs. When they got to the floor where the girls' dorms were, they ran down the hall. They reached a dorm room and Yumi unlocked the door. There were three beds inside. Two of them were a bunk bed and the other was separate.

Jordan plopped down on the bottom bunk and grabbed her Ipod. Yumi threw herself over the bar of the top bunk and lied down. Aelita sat on her separate bed and grabbed a magazine.

"This school sucks." Jordan said.

"Yeah, there are no hot guys here." Yumi said.

"Our school in Japan was so much better. It's too bad our parents decided to ship us off to a boarding school in France." Aelita said with a sigh.

"You know this wouldn't be so bad if all the girls weren't so ditsy." Jordan said.

"Yea." The other two agreed at the same time.

"I'm starving. I wonder where we could get some food around here?" Jordan asked sitting up on her bed.

"Lets go try and find the cafeteria." Aelita said, jumping up.

Yumi jumped over the bar on the top bunk. They grabbed their skateboards and walked back out the door.

They were skateboarding outside again.

"Where is everyone?" Aelita asked.

"Probably at lunch." Yumi said.

"Let's ask them." Jordan said, riding off towards three boys.

Odd and Ulrich were standing by a bench with their friend Jeremie. They looked up when they heard wheels on the cement, to see the three new girls coming towards them.

They all stopped and flipped up their boards, catching them in their hands.

"You boys know where we can get some lunch?" Jordan asked.

"Yea, we don't exactly know where anything is yet." Yumi said.

"Who are these girls?" Jeremie asked.

"I'm Yumi. This is Aelita and Jordan. We're new here. Today's our first day." Yumi said.

"I'm Ulrich. This is Jeremie and Odd. We'll show you where the cafeteria is."

"Thanks." All three said at the same time.

"So much for there not being any hot guys here." Yumi whispered to her friends.

She wasn't quiet enough so the three boys heard and smiled.

"I like the one with the blond hair and glasses." Aelita said.

"The one with the purple in his hair is mine." Jordan claimed.

"You can have them. I want the one with the brown hair. He said his name was Ulrich right?" Yumi asked.

The boys stopped and turned around.

"You know, we can hear every word you saying." Odd said.

"Oh, we know. We don't keep it secret if we're crushing on someone." Jordan said.

"The cafeteria is right there. You can take it for here right?" Ulrich asked.

"Yep." Yumi answered.

They dropped their boards down and rode towards the building.

"Those girls are crazy." Odd said.

The other two nodded in agreement.

The girls were standing in the lunch line. When all three of them got all their food, they searched around for a place to sit. They saw the boys and walked over to their table, sitting down.

"Hey boys." Jordan said.

"Can we help you?" Odd asked.

"No, we're good."

"Why are you sitting here?" Jeremie asked.

"You're the only people we know here. So why not sit with you?" Aelita asked.

"But, it's not like we're friends." Ulrich said.

Yumi put her hands on his shoulder and rested her chin of her hands.

"What's wrong? Scared of a few girls?" she said in a mocking little girl voice.

"No."

"I think they are Yumi." Jordan teased.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Yumi said.

She grabbed Ulrich head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was shocked and started blushing.

She then turned and started eating her lunch.

"So, tell us, which people should we avoid?" Aelita asked, sticking a fry in her mouth.

"Ulrich! What do you think you're doing?" A girl with long black hair asked as she stomped over.

"Her." Odd whispered to the girls.

"I'm eating lunch. What's it look like?" he asked.

"I saw that girl kiss you just now! Who is she? You better not like her! You're my Ulrich and I won't give you up to a girl like her!"

"What's your name?" Yumi asked her.

"It's Sissi! Why do you care?"

Yumi grabbed Ulrich's head again and started searching around, turning his head to the sides.

"Well, I don't see your name on him. So he can't be yours." Yumi said, when she finished.

"You better stay away from him if you know what's good for you!" Sissi yelled.

Yumi put her arms around Ulrich.

"Sorry, but I can't stay away." She said with a smile.

"Don't touch him!"

"Too late."

"Get away from him now!"

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it?"

Sissi screamed in frustration, then turned and stomped away.

Yumi let go of Ulrich and went back to her lunch.

"That girl has issues." Jordan said.

"No kidding." Aelita said.

"Well, I'm done. Let's go girls." Yumi said, standing up.

The other two stood up as well. Yumi gave Ulrich a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Later." She said, as the three walked away.

(AN: I hope you all liked the first chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge On The Punk Girl

**Opposites Attract **

**(AN: I wrote the second chapter before I even posted the first one so here is the second chapter Na No Da)**

**Chapter Two- Revenge on the Punk Girl**

That night, the three girls fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. The entire school was quiet.

Sissi and two younger girls were in her room.

"Okay, listen up. We have to get that girl back for flirting with Ulrich and kissing him." Sissi said.

"What are we going to do?" The girl with pink hair asked.

"I already told you the plan! Don't tell me you're that stupid Millie!" Sissi screamed at the little girl.

"We don't want to do this Sissi. It's mean, and besides, me and Millie don't even know who these girls are." The other said.

"Shut it Tamia! If you don't do this, I'll make up some horrible story about you and tell my father. You'll be expelled from the school! Now, let's go!"

The two girls followed Sissi out the door and down the hall.

They reached a room with a dry erase board hanging on the door that said, 'Yumi, Aelita, and Jordan's room. Enter and die!'

Sissi slowly turned the doorknob and pushed it open.

"Okay, get started." She whispered to the scared little girls.

The two of them filled three buckets with water in the bathroom. When they got back, Sissi was already finished tying the yarn around the three beds. They then tied one bucket of water above Jordan's head, one above Yumi's head, and one above Aelita's head. They snuck back out of the room and retreated to their own dorm rooms.

The next morning, a loud beeping filled the three girls' room. Aelita reached her hand over and turned off the alarm clock.

"We have to get up guys!" Aelita yelled lazily, not getting out of her own bed.

The other two groaned.

Aelita sat up, and as soon as she did, freezing cold water fell on her. She screamed very loud.

This made the other two girls sit up as well, also being covered in water. They screamed too. They didn't screamed because they were ditsy girls who were afraid of everything. They screamed cause the water was freezing.

"I'm so cold!" Aelita yelled.

"Who did this!" Jordan asked.

"I know. It was Sissi! She was pissed because I was flirting with Ulrich so she did this!" Yumi yelled.

"Time for some revenge!" Jordan yelled.

The three girls jumped out of bed and stomped down the hall.

Yumi was wearing long, black pajama pants and a red tank top. Aelita was wearing long, black pajama pants and a hot pink tank top. Jordan was wearing long, black pajama pants and a blue tank top.

They reached her door room. The white dry erase board on the door said, 'Princess Sissi'. Yumi pounded her fist on the door. Sissi opened the door and pretended to look shocked.

"Oh my! What happened to you girls?" Sissi asked.

"Don't play around! We know you did this!" Yumi screamed.

"What are you talking about? Why would I do something to terrible to girls I don't even know?"

"You're just a stuck up, jealous, ditsy, loser who gets joy out of other peoples frustration! Well you know what! You picked the wrong girl to mess with!"

She tried to run at Sissi but Jordan and Aelita grabbed her arms and held her back.

Sissi fell back in shock.

"You're lucky we were here. If we weren't, who knows what she would have done to you." Jordan said to the cowering Sissi.

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie had come down stairs to see what all the yelling was.

They walked over to Sissi's room where the girls were still holding Yumi back.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill her!" Yumi yelled.

Aelita lost grip of Yumi's arm and she pulled against Jordan to get free. But before she could go near Sissi, Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist and lifted her off the ground. He carried her down the hall to her room, with her raging the whole way.

He set her down in her room and closed the door.

"Why did you do that! She deserves to be beat up!" Yumi yelled.

Ulrich stood in front of the door so she couldn't get out.

"You know, Sissi's dad is the principal of this school. If you had even touched her, she would complain to him. She might even turn you in for attempting to attack her. You could get expelled." He said.

"I don't care if I get expelled! If I do, my parents will take me back to Japan and put me back in my old school! At least I had a lot of friends there other then Aelita and Jordan! Just think of how it would be for me if the two of them weren't here! I'd be seen as the anime obsessed, vampire loving, only dresses in black, weird, new girl! Then I'd be completely alone!"

"Just cause Sissi hates you doesn't mean everyone else does."

"Oh yeah? What about you and your two friends?"

"I never said I hated you. I didn't drag you away to save Sissi, I did it so you wouldn't get expelled."

Yumi blushed a little.

"So you're saying that we're like friends?" she asked.

"Something like that. Maybe you should change out of those wet close before you catch a cold."

"Right."

He left, closing the door behind him.

Yumi walked over to her closet and grabbed some close. She put on a black tank top that said, 'The Last Time We Meet Will Be The Last Time You Breath' in red letters, baggy black jeans with red stitching, and her black and red vans.

She brushed her hair and put two reds clips in to keep it out of her face. She grabbed her black purse that said her name is red letter and left the room.

She passed Aelita and Jordan in the hall.

"Hey Yumi. Where are you going?" Jordan asked.

She didn't say anything.

"Yumi? Are you okay?" Aelita questioned worriedly.

Yumi just kept walking.

When she got outside, she headed towards the gates that lead to town.

"That's her Daddy! Yumi Ishiyama!" an annoying voice screamed from behind.

Yumi stopped and turned around.

"Ms. Ishiyama! My daughter tells me that you attacked her this morning! Is that true?" the principal asked.

"Yes, it is. But she probably didn't tell you how she dumped water on my two friends and me when we woke up. I was mad, and couldn't control my anger. So you see, I'm the victim here." Yumi said.

He turned to his daughter.

"Sissi! How many times do I have to tell you, you can not pull pranks like this!" he yelled.

"But, Daddy. It wasn't me!" Sissi wined.

"Come with me right now! I'll have to give you a detention for this!"

They walked away in the opposite direction.

Yumi continued to walk towards town.

It was Saturday so there weren't any classes. It was lunchtime now and the whole school was in the cafeteria.

"Hey where's Yumi?" Ulrich asked Jordan and Aelita.

They were all sitting together again.

"We dunno. She went some where this morning and wouldn't talk to us." Jordan answered.

"Yea, she must be really pissed about something." Aelita added.

"Where could she have gone?" Jordan asked.

"Is there any place around here that people our age can hang at?" Aelita asked.

"Only in town. But we're not aloud to leave the campus if we're a boarder here. Only day students can leave. Other wise, you have to be on a class trip or with a parent." Jeremie said.

"That won't stop her." Jordan said.

"Yep. Our Yumi lives to break rules." Aelita said with a smile.

"Why's that?" Odd asked.

"Dunno. That's just the way she is. Ever since we were little. People at our old school used to call her a vampire and everyone was scared of her. But, Jordan and me thought she looked lonely so we talked to her. We didn't use to dress or act like this. But once we all became friends, we kind of changed. We like ourselves better now. Soon we were known as the Adam's Family Sisters. People would even call Yumi Wednesday. It was pretty funny."

"She's just asking to get expelled." Odd said.

Ulrich stood up and left the table.

"Hey Ulrich! Where are you going?" Odd asked.

"I'm just going to walk around for a little while." Ulrich answered.

He left the cafeteria and started walking towards the woods.

Yumi's POV:

I just kept walking. I went all around town. I looked in windows, but didn't go inside any stores. I didn't have any idea where I was going. But it was still light outside and the weather was nice. So I just kept walking.

Ulrich's POV:

I walked deep into the forest and sat at the bottom of a large oak tree. I always come here to think. It calms me. Plus, no one else is around so there's nothing to worry about. I can just clear my mind and relax.

After a few minutes, I started to worry. I didn't know why, it was just a feeling I had. I stood up and walked out of the woods and back onto the school campus. I looked up towards the gate, I saw Yumi standing there, looking at the sky.

"Yumi!" I called.

Normal POV:

Yumi looked over surprised that someone was there. She smiled lightly but it instantly fell away and she began to frown. Tears built up in her eyes and she looked at the ground. Ulrich walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She didn't say anything. She didn't even nod she just stood there.

"Follow me." He said.

She followed him into the woods.

He took her to the spot where he had just been. He sat down and leaned up against the big tree. She sat down and the other side of the tree and leaned against it as well.

"I'm… lonely here. Sure… Jordan and Aelita are here with me but… I feel… so alone. Like there's not one person in France… who cares about me. Am I going to be… an outcast… my whole life? Am I always… going to be called… a witch? I can still remember… when I was little. At my first school… everyone thought I was a witch. I wouldn't talk to anyone… and constantly wore black. I never had any friends. They really thought… I was practicing black magic… even the teachers. It's pretty pathetic. One day I got so angry… I couldn't control my rage anymore. I didn't really hurt her… I just scared her. She wouldn't leave me alone. She following me… calling me witch girl… making everyone else laugh. So I came up with an idea. I turned to face her… I was looking at the ground… and glaring evilly. I told her that if she didn't go away and leave me alone… I'd curse her. She ran away crying. From that day… everyone was terrified of me. I had to transfer schools… that's when I met Aelita and Jordan… I feel the same way I did back then… alone… and uncared for… I feel… empty." She said her words slowly and painfully. She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face in arms.

"You don't have to feel lonely. Just think of all the people who do care about you. Jordan and Aelita care about you, don't they? I'm sure your family does too. And I do." He said.

She pulled her head up very fast and looked out at the woods, shocked. She had started crying so her face was streaked with tears.

She wanted to say something, but couldn't think of the right words, and her jaw felt numb. Ulrich stood up and walked around to the other side of the tree to where Yumi was. He sat on the left of her. Yumi was still starring forward, and she was blushing.

Ulrich reached over and wiped away a tear that was sliding down her cheek. He put his hand on her right cheek, turning her head to face him.

He leaned in closer and closed his eyes. He kissed her on the lips. She was shocked at first. She closed her eyes as well and kissed him back.

"Ulrich! Where are you!" they heard Odd's voice yell.

The pulled apart and stood up.

"I'm over here! I found Yumi!" Ulrich called back.

"Yumi!" Jordan and Aelita yelled at the same time.

They ran over and gave her a hug.

"You don't have to feel lonely. Just think of all the people who do care about you. Jordan and Aelita care about you don't they?" Ulrich's voice echoed in Yumi's head.

"Yes! They do care about me! And I care about them! They're my best friends! They're like sisters to me! You're right!" she thought to herself.

Yumi was smiling and tears slid down her cheeks again.

"Yumi? Why are you crying?" Aelita asked.

"No reason. It's nothing." She said.

**(AN: Awwww! Poor Yumi. I wanted her to have a sad past but I didn't mean to make it sound to painful. Gomen Nasi! (Sorry) I'll try to make the next chapter less sad Na No Da. It's a promise Na No Da! But I won't continue until I get some reviews na no da. So R&R! 3 Pudding Fon)**


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Things Happen

Opposites Attract 

**(An: Okay here it is! The third chapter! I hope everyone who has read it so far likes it Na No Da!)**

**Chapter Three- Bad Things Happen To Ditsy Girls Who Play With Matches**

It was three in the morning and everyone was asleep except Yumi, Aelita, and Jordan. They were sitting on the floor in the middle of their dorm.

"So, you think this will work?" Jordan asked.

"Of course it will. I am the master of deceit, the ruler of betrayal, the queen of revenge." Yumi said with a smile.

"She's right. She's always been good at this kind of stuff." Aelita said.

"Okay, so we put or plan into action tonight. We have to hurry though. We only have three hours before people start waking up. So are you ready?" Yumi asked.

"Yep." The other two girls said at the same time.

They stood up and snuck out in the hall. They slowly crept down the hallway. They reached Sissi's room. The first thing they did was erasing the 'Princess Sissi' off her dry erase board. Yumi pulled out a red marker and wrote in big capital letters, 'DAUGHTER OF THE DEVIL'.

They then snuck into her room. Yumi walked over to Sissi's bed and smiled.

"This will be fun." She whispered.

She reached in her black bag and pulled out red, yellow, bright green, and orange makeup. She started painting her face like a clown. When she finished that, she pulled out some honey, hair gel, and a plastic cup. She poured them both into the cup then stirred it with a pencil she found on Sissi's desk. She put on white, latex gloves and picked up a handful of the sticky, slop. Yumi smeared the slop all through Sissi's hair. She molded it so it was sticking out like crazy. It started drying and was sticking like that.

Then she pulled out a black, permanent marker. She took the cap off and wrote, 'UGLY MONSTER' on Sissi's forehead.

She admired her work then turned to her friends. They had finished their job. There was whipped cream and chocolate syrup all over her mirror. Then her desk drawers were filled with ice cream. Then as a little added joke, they put cherries all over the top of her desk.

The last thing was to put honey all over the floor. The three of them each pulled out a bottle of honey then started squirting it on the carpet while backing up towards the door.

They stepped out in the hall then closed the door and ran down the hallway towards their room.

They got to their room and as soon as the door was closed, they burst out laughing.

"That was so much fun!" Jordan yelled.

"I can't wait to see how she reacts when she wakes up!" Aelita yelled.

"Okay, that was plenty of fun, but we need to make sure that no one finds out it was us. I have never been caught before but those were lone missions. I trust you two with my life, I just want to make sure we didn't leave behind any evidence." Yumi said.

"I have everything." Jordan said.

"Me too." Aelita said.

"Alright. We should get to sleep so no one will suspect." Yumi said walking over to the bunk bed.

They all climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Early in the morning, the three girls were woken up by a very, very loud scream. They all sat up and smiled.

"Looks like the loser got her little present. Let go see." Yumi said.

They all jumped up and ran down the hall. There was a crowd around Sissi's door.

Her door flew open and she was standing there. Everyone gasped then started laughing. Her hair was sticking up from behind her head and mad her look like a hideous sun. Her face was pale with red lipstick all around her mouth. Yumi had painted a bright green diamond around her right eye, and a yellow star around her left eye. And last, she had bright orange makeup on her nose and cheeks. Plus the sign in black, permanent marker on her forehead.

She saw Yumi and glared at her.

"You! You did this! I know it!" Sissi yelled.

"Why, what ever are you talking about? I was in my dorm all night. I couldn't have done this." Yumi said.

"I know you did! Everyone else loves me! Right girls!" Sissi asked.

The other girls looked away and didn't say anything.

"Yes, I can see you're so loved." Yumi said sarcastically.

"Wait till my father hears about this!"

She walked back in her room and slammed the door. All the other girls walked away but Yumi, Aelita, and Jordan stayed.

"One, Two, Three." Yumi counted.

As soon as she finished counting, they heard another loud scream come form inside the dorm.

"Don't mess with the best." Yumi said as the three girls walked back towards their room.

Later that day, the six new friends were eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"Clair told us what happened this morning." Odd said.

"Oh really? What did she tell you?" Jordan asked.

"She said that Sissi had a bad 'accident' last night." Jeremie said raising his eyebrows.

"Is that so? I wonder what it could have been." Aelita said.

"She also said that Sissi blamed the three of you." Ulrich said, looking at Yumi.

"Really? Well of course we didn't have anything to do with it. I mean why would we do something so heartless and so cruel?" Yumi asked.

"You really didn't have anything to do with it?" Ulrich asked.

"Absolutely not. Ulrich Stern, I'm surprised you would think that I would do something like that." Yumi said, pretending to be shocked.

Aelita, Yumi, and Jordan laughed.

"Of course, I'm also surprised that you've only known me for three days and you already know me so well. Yea, it was us. But she had it coming." Yumi said with a smile.

"Just pray that her dad doesn't hear about this." Odd said.

Yumi looked over her shoulder then immediately turned around, leaned into the table, and hid her face with her hand.

"Oh no." Yumi yelled.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"It's the principal and he's with his daughter. He has to be looking for me."

"Come on." Ulrich said.

He stood up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her outside through the other door.

**(AN: Gomen Nasi! (Sorry) I know this chapter is really short. Gomen Nasi! Gomen Nasi! Well please R&R thanks)**


	4. Chapter 4 Their Secret

Opposites Attract 

**Chapter Four- Their Secret**

**Sorry it tool so long to update. I've been busy with things. There is a secret in this chappy but it's probably not as big as you think… it's actually kinda small… but okay. Here's the next chapter anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the songs.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Normal POV:

Ulrich and Yumi ran to the library. There was no one there since they were all at lunch. They ran inside and hid behind a book shelve.

"I'm such a bad influence on you." Yumi said.

"No kidding." Ulrich replied.

Yumi's cell started ringing. The ring tone was some girl band Ulrich had never heard before.

"Hello?" she said into the red phone.

"Yumi the coast is clear. And we need to go practice so meet us in our dorm." Aelita's voice came through.

"Ok. Be there in a sec."

"Who's song was that?" Ulrich asked.

"It was my favorite bands song."

"What are they called? Maybe I've heard of them."

"You haven't. But their name is Twisted Whispers."

"Are they new."

"Yea. Brand new. Well see ya and thanks!" she yelled as she ran outside.

Yumi arrived at their dorm to find that her friends were already there.

"K lets go. I'm dying to practice." Jordan said.

The three girls grabbed their boards and headed outside.

Once outside they skateboarded off the schools campus.

"Where are they going?" Odd asked as the three boys watched them.

"Dunno. Want to follow them?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure." Odd said.

They all ran after the girls.

They reached an abandon house where the girls had led them. There was music pulsing from inside.

The walked over to a window and looked in. They saw Yumi, Aelita, and Jordan. Yumi was singing and playing the guitar, Aelita was playing the base, and Jordan was playing the drums.

"They have a band?" Odd asked.

Ulrich immediately recognized the song. It's the one that was on Yumi's phone.

"Guess so." Jeremie answered Odd's question.

"Jim is still looking for someone to play at the school dance. Want to ask them?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea they'd be perfect." Jeremie said.

They walked inside.

"Hey girls!" Odd yelled.

They all stopped and jumped.

"Whoa! You scared us!" Jordan said.

"Sorry." Jeremie apologized.

"We were wondering if you wanted to play at the school dance this weekend?" Ulrich asked.

"That would be so cool!" Jordan yelled.

"Yes we want to!" Aelita said.

The three of them grabbed hands and started jumping up and down chanting, "Our first gig! Our first gig!"

A few days later they were standing backstage.

"I'm so nervous!" Yumi yelled.

"So am I." Aelita said.

"Dido." Jordan added.

"It's show time girls." Jim yelled.

They all got in position.

"Well this is it." Yumi said.

Jim raised the curtain and their class mated cheered and clapped.

"Um, Hey everyone! We're Twisted Whispers! Um, our first song is called Shooting Star! Hope you all like it!" Yumi said into the microphone.

They started playing.

**Like a shooting star, **

**Across the midnight sky, **

**Where ever you are you're gonna see me fly!**

**Like a shooting star **

**Across the midnight sky!**

**Where ever you are you're gonna see me fly!**

So high! 

**Like a shooting star, **

**Across the midnight sky!**

**Where ever you are you're gonna see me fly! **

**Like a shooting star,**

**Across a midnight sky!**

**Where ever you are you're gonna see me fly!**

**Across the midnight sky!**

**Where were you to hold my hand,**

**Through the things that we can't plan?**

**Yes I need you by my side,**

**When things go crazy**

**I just need to know you care,**

**Guarantee that you'll be there**

**When I wake up in the night,**

**Will you be my guiding light! **

**I don't care how far!**

**I'll take a plane… tonight!**

**Just tell me where you are, **

**And everything's gonna be alright! **

**Like a shooting star!**

**Across the midnight sky!**

**Gonna fly! **

**Just to be with you tonight!**

**Like a shooting star!**

**Across the midnight sky!**

**Gonna fly!**

**Just to be with you tonight!**

**Like a shooting star,**

**Across the midnight sky!**

**Where ever you are you're gonna see me fly!**

**Like a shooting star!**

**Across the midnight sky!**

**Where ever you are you're gonna see me fly!**

**So high!**

**Like a shooting star!**

**Across the midnight sky!**

**Where ever you are you're gonna see me fly!**

**Like a shooting star!**

**Across the midnight sky! **

**Where ever you are you're gonna see me fly! **

**Across the midnight sky!**

**Like a shooting star!**

**Across the midnight sky!**

**Where ever you are you're gonna see me fly!**

**Like a shooting star!**

**Across the midnight sky!**

**Where ever you are you're gonna see me fly!**

**So high!**

**Like a shooting star!**

Their friends and classmates started cheering. 

"Thanks! Well our next is Not Your Girl! Here it is!" Yumi yelled before starting.

You want a girl who does what's right 

**The kind that's always there beside you**

**Someone who's quiet and polite**

**And likes staying home on every Friday night**

**Well all that sounds so cute and sweet **

**But that doesn't do a thing for me**

**I'm really not that boring **

**I'm headstrong and annoying**

**So I don't see me fitting in your world**

**I'm noisy and I'm messy**

**Plus you would never get me**

**Hey I think you're really hot,**

**But I'm not your girl **

**So you're into good **

**and that's too bad**

**So save your flowers **

**and your poetry**

**You take a hint **

**I'll take a cab**

**You go to bed**

**I'll find a party**

**Typical is what you're after**

**Not some beautiful disaster **

**I'm really not that boring **

**I'm headstrong and annoying**

**So I don't see me fitting in your world**

**I'm noisy and I'm messy **

**Plus you would never get me**

**Hey I think you're really hot, **

**But I'm not your…**

**Girl that you've been looking for**

**Boy I'm not the girl next door**

**Be happy that I'm letting you off easy**

**Yea!**

**Oh yea!**

**I'm really not that boring!**

**I'm headstrong and annoying!**

**So I don't see me fitting in your world!**

**I'm noisy and I'm messy!**

**Plus you would never get me!**

**Hey I think you're really hot, **

**But I'm not your girl!**

**(A and J) I'm not your girl**

**(Y) I'm not your girl**

**(A and J) I'm not your girl**

**(Y) I'm not your girl!**

**(A and J) I'm not your girl**

**(Y) Boy you need to see! **

**I'm not your girl!**

One again everyone cheered.

"Thanks so much! We didn't expect to be this loved! Ok, our next song is Freak Out!" Yumi said.

They started.

**Try to me what I shouldn't do **

**You should know by now I won't listen to you**

**Walk around with my hands up in the air**

**Cause I don't care**

**Cause I'm alright I'm fine**

**Just freak out let it go! **

**I'm gonna live my life!**

**I can't ever run and hide!**

**I won't compromise!**

**Cause I'll never know**

**I'm gonna close my eyes**

**I can't watch the time go by**

**I won't keep it inside**

**Freak out **

**Let it go**

**You don't always have to do everything right**

**Stand up for yourself**

**Put up a fight!**

**Walk around with your hands up in the air**

**Like you don't care**

**And I'm alright I'm fine**

**Just freak out let it go**

**I'm gonna live my life!**

**I can't ever run and hide!**

**I won't compromise!**

**Cause I'll never know**

**I'm gonna close my eyes**

**I can't watch the time go by**

**I won't keep it inside**

**Freak out**

**Let it go**

**(A and J) go**

**(Y) on my own**

**(A and J) let it go**

**(A, J, and Y) yea! Yea! Yea! Yea! Yea!**

**(Y) Just let me live my life…**

**I can't ever run and hide!**

**I wont' compromise!**

**Cause I'll never know!**

**I'm gonna close my eyes!**

**I can't watch the time go by!**

**I won't keep it inside**

**Freak out!**

**Let it go!**

**Gonna freak out let it go!**

**Gonna freak out let it go!**

The crowd was even louder.

"Aelita do you want to introduce the next song?" Yumi whispered.

"Sure!" Aelita said.

"Thanks to all of you we are becoming an awesome band! We have two songs left! Our next one is 4Ever!" Aelita said into the microphone.

**(Y) Here we are so what cha gonna do?**

**(A) Do I gotta spell it out for you?**

**(J) I can see that you've got other plans for tonight**

**(Y, A, J) But I don't really care**

**(Y) Size me up you know I beat the best**

**(A) Tick tock no time to rest**

**(J) Let them say what they're gonna say but tonight**

**(Y, A, J) I just don't even care!**

**Come on baby we aint gonna live-forever!**

**Let me show you all the things that we could do!**

**You know you wanna be together! **

**And I want to spend the night with you!**

**Yea, yea**

**With you!**

**Yea, yea**

**So come with me tonight we can make the night last forever!**

**(Y) I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove**

**(A) Come on baby just make your move**

**(J) Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight**

**(Y, A, J) Like we just don't care!**

**(Y) Let me take you on the ride of your life**

**(A) That's what I said all right!**

**(Y) They can say what they wanna say but tonight**

**(Y, A, J) I just don't even care!**

**Come on baby we aint gonna live-forever!**

**Let me show you all the things that we could do!**

**You know you wanna be together!**

**And I wanna spend the night with you!**

**Yea, yea**

**With you!**

**Yea, yea**

**So come with me tonight we can make the night last forever!**

**(Y) Let's pretend your mine**

**(A, J) We could just pretend we can just pretend yea, yea!**

**(Y) You got what I like**

**(A, J) You got what I like I what I like oh come on!**

**(Y, A, J) Just one taste and you want more…**

**So tell me what you're waiting for!**

**(Y, A, J) Come on baby we aint gonna live-forever!**

**Let me show you all the things that **

**(A) We could do!**

**You know you wanna be together**

**(A) Together**

**(Y, A, J) And I wanna spend the night with you! **

**Yea, yea**

**With you!**

**Yea, yea **

**So come with me tonight we can make the night last forever**

**(A) Forever!**

**(Y,J) Come one baby we aint gonna live forever**

**(Y, A, J) Let me show you all the things that**

**(A) We could do!**

**(Y, A, J) You know you wanna be together**

**(A) Together!**

**And I wanna spend the night with you**

**(A) With you!**

**(Y, J) yea, yea**

**(A) Yea!**

**(Y, J) with you**

**Yea, yea**

**(A) So!**

**(Y, J) come with me tonight!**

**(A) We could!**

**(Y, J) make the night last forever**

**(A) Yea, yea!**

Their classmates went absolutely wild. 

"Ok here is our last song! It's called I Don't Mean Maybe!" Jordan said.

Do you love yourself? 

**Do you love anyone?**

**Cause you stay for a while**

**Then you take what you want**

**And then you're gone**

**And I ask myself**

**Will you ever change? **

**And you think that you might**

**I know that you try**

**But you stay the same**

**And now I wish I never listened to you**

**I must be out of my mind**

**I found out**

**You been messin around!**

**I heard!**

**It was all around town!**

**You said!**

**That nothin went down!**

**But I don't know if I believe you baby**

**It's time to leave you baby**

**And I don't mean maybe**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, **

**And I don't mean maybe**

**I've had enough**

**Don't want you anymore**

**You can beg **

**You can plead**

**You can fall to your knees**

**But now I'm sure**

**And now I wish I never listened to you**

**I must be out of my mind**

**I found out!**

**You been messin around! **

**I heard!**

**It was all around town!**

**You said!**

**That nothin went down!**

**But I don't know If I believe you baby **

**It's time to leave you baby **

**And I don't mean maybe**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na**

**And I don't mean maybe**

**You're never gonna understand**

**You're never gonna live it down**

**I mean it baby there's no doubt!**

**No doubt, no doubt, no doubt, **

**I found out!**

**You been messin around!**

**I heard!**

**It was all around town!**

**You said!**

**That nothin went down!**

**But I don't know I believe you baby**

**It's time to leave you baby!**

**And I don't mean maybe**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na**

**And I don't mean maybe!**

"Thanks! You're an amazing crowd! We'll be recording soon and we will sell you the CD's! Thanks again! And good night!" Yumi said.

The curtain fell and they all sighed with relief.

----------------------------------------------------------

**K well that's it. I know it was mostly songs but… yea. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: To Break A Heart?

It's been a while since I've undated. This is the first I am updating first, special for a fan. Sorry the last chappy sucked so bad. To make up for it I'm gonna try to make this chapter better. Anyway here's the next chappy of OPPOSITES ATTRACT! Enjoy….

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko uh duh! Are you stupid?

Opposites Attract

Chapter Five-To Break A Heart…Or To Break A Dream…??

Yumi, Aelita, and Jordan were still asleep in their dorm. Yumi was woken up when her phone started to ring. She picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Yumi Ishiyama?" Came a woman's voice.

"Yes?"

"My name is Harriet Davidson. I was at your school dance last night, visiting my old friend, Jim, and I hear your band play."

"Ok…cool…?"

"I work as a talent scout for a big recording company called Harmony Records. I have an agent here who would like to sign you."

"What?! No way!" Yumi yelled, jumping up in bed, and hitting her head against the ceiling.

"I can tell you're excited." Harriet laughed.

"Yes definitely!"

"We'd like to arrange a meeting with you three. How about this Saturday at four?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok see you then, good bye."

"Bye."

Yumi sat on her bed, rubbing the bump on her head. She concentrated for a second, and then jumped out of bed. She ran over to Aelita's bed and started shaking her.

"Aelita! Aelita wake up!" she yelled.

Aelita opened her eyes a little, and Yumi ran to wake up Jordan.

"Yumi, what's going on?" Aelita asked, sitting up in bed.

"A woman from a record company just called and said she wants to sign us!" Yumi screamed.

"What?!" Aelita and Jordan yelled in unison.

"It's true! We have a meeting this Saturday at four!!"

"This is…its…" Jordan started to say.

"Huge!" Aelita finished.

"I know!!" Yumi yelled.

"Let's go tell the guys!!" Jordan yelled, jumping out of bed.

The three of them ran down the hall, still in their pajama's and bare foot.

They ran down the stairs to the first floor where the boy's dorms were. Aelita went to Jeremie's door, and Jordan and Yumi went to Odd and Ulrich's room. The three of them pounded on the doors.

Jeremie opened his door first.

"Huh? Oh hello Aelita", Jeremie greeted her.

"We've got some great news to tell you!" she yelled.

"What is it?" Jeremie asked.

Ulrich opened the door to his and Odd's dorm.

"Hey Yumi. Hey Jordan." He said.

"Ulrich!" Yumi jumped forward and hugged him.

"Yumi? What's going on?"

"We have some GREAT news!!" she replied.

"What?"

"Um, well, where's Odd?" Yumi asked.

"He already left for breakfast."

"I'll go tell him." Jordan said, running down the hall.

She ran outside in search of Odd. She looked in the window of a near by building and saw that she still had bed head.

"Gyah! I can't let Odd see me like this!" she said to herself, trying to fix her hair.

As she stared at her reflection, she saw something behind her that made her freeze. She saw Odd with a girl, talking and laughing. It looked like they were departing.

Then Odd leaned forward and kissed the girl. Jordan's heart stopped and tears rushed to her eyes.

She turned to make sure it was really him. It was, and he was now waving good-bye to the girl. He looked over and saw Jordan standing there.

"Hey Jordan." He called, waving to her.

Jordan stood there motionless for a second, then she turned and ran back in side, crying.

Odd watched her, confused, then slowly followed.

Back inside, Yumi and Aelita were telling Ulrich and Jeremie that great news. Jordan ran passed them towards her dorm.

"Jordan…?" Yumi asked, confused.

"Was she crying?" Aelita asked.

Odd walked over to them.

Yumi grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"What did you do to Jordan?!" she yelled.

"Relax Yumi, I didn't do anything. I just said hi, and she ran away." Odd said.

Yumi let go, and started to walk in the direction Jordan went.

"Lets go see if she's ok, Aelita." She said.

Aelita followed.

When they reached their dorm, Jordan was sitting on her bed. Her face was hard and emotionless. Black tears stained her cheeks where her eyeliner, from the day before, had ran.

"Jordan…? Are you ok?" Yumi asked, standing in the doorway.

"I thought he liked me. He acted like it. He knew I liked him. So…why…?"

"Why what…? Jordan who are you talking about…?"

"Odd. He…has a girlfriend…I saw him kiss her…"

"Oh, Jordan!" Aelita yelled, running over and hugging her.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Yumi yelled.

She stomped back into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She was surprised to see Ulrich standing there.

"Odd didn't know that Jordan liked him. He does like her but since he's got a new girl friend, there's a bit of a problem. But you shouldn't hurt him for a mistake." He said.

"I told you before how protective I am of my friends, they're all I have." She replied.

"Yeah I know, but how was Odd supposed to know she liked him."

"Do you remember the first day we came to this stupid school? I had said that I liked you, Aelita said she liked Jeremie, and Jordan said she liked Odd right in front of you. Of course that's when you hated us. But she said it to his face."

"I guess you're right."

"So can I kill him now?"

"No. If you haven't noticed, Odd's stomach is bigger than his brain. He doesn't pay attention to things like that."

"He does eat a lot."

"Ok, now it's just weird. Who are you and what have you done with Yumi?"

"Huh?"

"You've been calm this whole time. And you asked if you could kill him. That's not like you. You usually just get mad and take action. What's going on?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're starting to get to me. You never know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow it's been forever since I've updated.

Ok so anyone who wants to talk to me on myspace my URL is

KH2KairiRocks

So yea, add me!

Also R&R

And when I add you on myspace, let me know you're a fan. And show my page lots of love. Also, for Death Note fans look for my Death Note FanFic that I'm planning to start soon.

Oh and for special fans, on myspace I'll let you be in pics with me, and I'll dedicate chapters of any of my stories to you, just ask.

Love, BlackNekoHinata


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

Attention to all of my followers! I will no longer be posting things on . If you wish to read my fanfictions please search for BlackNekoHinata on . I will be posting new fics as well as updating old ones you love! This will not be true for all…Pudding's Home may be terminated. I may alter it and post it on DA still. I haven't made up my mind yet. Right now there are only four that I've posted and I'm not sure there will be any others. And you'll have to wait for updates of chapters you've already read…sorry.

Blacknekohinata(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com


End file.
